Teen titans mysterious guest
by 1noel11
Summary: The teen titans get two guest from Marvel. Features our favorite next with a mouth, OC and the teen titans


Teen titans and their guest

"Come in Teen Titans" a deep voice said

"Sorry Batman,I had to drag Beast Boy from his game" the boy wonder, also known as Robin said.

"I want the Teen Titans to investigate a portal opening, in Jump City coordinates." Batman said

"Got it, Titans lets go"robin said

An hour later after looking around in the harbor, Beast Boy,a green changeling, came out of the water dragging two lifeless bodies behind him. Robin and Cyborg took them from the smaller teen and took them back to T-tower, Robin alerted Batman of the situation. "Keep us posted" was all Batman said. Robin went to the Medbay and looked at their two unknown guests. Raven was in there too.

**Beast Boy POV**

I was mad at Robin for kicking me off my game. I was pouting in the hall,when he told us we had a mission. He said"we have to go investigate a portal opening up somewhere in the harbor." I turned into a hawk so I could scout out and I flew ahead, I didn't notice anything from above,so I turned into a dolphin and swam around, I noticed a guy in red spandex, and I swam over. He looked like he was dead. I turned into an octopus and grabbed him, then I noticed a girl nearby, I grabbed her too. I headed for the bay with them in tow. Robin and Cy took them back to the tower when I brought them ashore. I shifted back to normal and laid on the beach , I would check up on them later.

**Robin POV**

I waited on the beach for Beast Boy to come back. I was really surprised when he came up with two people. I took the girl, and Cyborg took the guy who was dressed in red spandex. We quickly took them back to the tower. After I put the girl in the med bay, I reported to the justice league what happened. I headed back to the Medbay."Cyborg find any ID or something to recognize them?"

"Sorry Rob,besides the girls dog tags,nothing and I'm not going to remove his mask. Secret identity you know"He replied

"Yeah I understand." I noticed raven in the corner meditating.

**Cyborg POV**

I was waiting for our two guest to wake up, when Raven came in and sat in the corner and started to meditate. I didn't even question it.

"Hey, Cyborg did you find any ID or something tore organize them?" Robin asked as he walked in.

"Sorry Rob, besides the girls dog tags,nothing and I'm not going to remove his mask. Secret identity you know" I replied as I looked over their stats

"Yeah I understand"robin said and looked at Raven. I jumped when Raven got up and walked over to the girl. Then I noticed the girl had woken up,she was communicating telepathically with Raven.

**Raven POV**

I was meditating in the medbay,when I heard a psychic moan. I got up and went over to the girl.

_*hello*_ I said telepathically to her.

_*hello, where am I?*_ she replied

_*your in titans tower in Jump City. I'm Raven*_

_*ok, I'm Taylor,but please call me shadow. The nutcase in red is Wade*_

_*how-where did you two come from*_raven thought

_*we're from a parallel dimension,known as Marvel. He messed with the polarity of portal I made and we ended up here.*_she thought back

I jumped when Wade sat up and looked around, shadow sat up too.

**Shadows POV**

I look at Raven, then at Wade and the other two people in the room. It looked like I was in a Medbay. The two men who had been off to the side walked over.

"Hi, I'm Robin, leader of the teen titans. Who are you?"the kid was about the same height as raven and had black hair and wore a domino mask. Wade got up and walked over and sat next to me.

"I'm Shadow and this is Wade"I said as two more people burst in the door, I noted that one was green and had pointed ears and fangs, while the other had orange skin and wore a purple outfit. She squealed with excitement and flew at us,I went transparent and Wade was crushed in a hug,I laughed in my head when I heard his bones break.

"Ow"wade said quietly when she let go.

"This is star fire, she's an alien princess. That's green guy is Beast boy,he saved your lives and you already know raven"robin said

"Hi, and thank you"I said as Starfire tried to hug me.

"Hello new friends!"she was shocked when she passed through me.

"I'm not the hugging type,sorry"I said and stood up. I was easily a head taller than Cyborg.

**Starfire POV**

I rushed in to the medical room with Beastboy to see our guests. I heard the girl say their names. I squealed with happiness and went to hug them. I hugged the one in red,named Wade. I guess I hugged to hard,because I heard bones breaking and I let go. I heard Wade mutter "ow". I went to the girl and said "hello, New friends!" I tried to hug her but I passed right through her. She stood up and said "I'm not the hugging type,sorry." I was amazed at how tall she was, she was even taller than friend Cyborg.

**Wade POV**

I stayed quiet as my healing factor kicked in to fix my ribs after the hug from Starfire. I watched Shadow as she avoided a hug. Cyborg scanned me, i guess it was pretty loud when my bones broke.

"Dude, I heard your bones there's nothing broken."Cyborg said. I started laughing, in between gasps for breath I said"I have a healing factor!" I look at Shadow is just shaking her head at me and with a small smile. I took my mask off, I heard Shadow and the titans gasp."you got your face back guys got a mirror or something?"she was chuckling a little.

Robin pulled out a mirror,I looked at my reflection. I couldn't believe it, there were no holes in my skin, I had my hair back, and I wasn't covered in Scar tissue. I realized I had the most stupid looking smile on my face.

Shadow explained to them that where We were from, my face along with most of me was covered in scar tissue and she explained my healing factor. She took one of my guns and shot me in the head. I heard Robin yell at her, but stopped when I didn't even fall and I was looking at them,with a look that said it happens all the time,there was no sign of me ever getting shot.

**Beast boy POV **

I jumped when the gun when off, I expected the smell of iron to fill my senses, the thud of a body hitting the ground except nothing happened. I looked at the guy, he didn't even seemed bugged that his partner had shot him. The girl turned to me, and knelt down so she was the same height as me "thank you for pulling us out of the water"she said. "Your welcome"I kept staring at her eyes, they were red and black. She smiled and stood back up.

**Robin POV**

I left the room and told Batman everything they had said. Batman told me he was coming with Flash and Green Lantern. I went back to the med bay"bat man is coming he's bring Flash and Green la-". I was interrupted by wade coughing in between coughs he said don't say that name.

"Why?"

"If you still want your city in tact, don't say it."Wade said glancing at Shadow

"Ok,Raven can you take her out of the room so I can talk."I asked

"Sure"raven said with a smile,an actual smile and left the room with Shadow.

We were all silent for a moment"Why can't I say Green Lantern in front of her?"

"She has a bad experience with the Lanterns. Last time they met,she and two of the lanterns were dukeing it out in a Canadian mountain range near Alkali Lake ,it doesn't exist anymore. She is a lot more dangerous when she's mad. Even I don't know the full extent of her powers, and she's taken out her anger on me before." Wade said

"Wow,well he's coming with bats and flash."

"Then all we have to do is keep them out of the same room." I just nodded to that."Does anyone know why Raven was smiling when she left?" Beast boy asked. We all shook our heads.

**Raven POV**

"So how's everybody in your world?" I asked Shadow.

" Their fine,Wades as stupid as ever."she said with a small chuckle" how long before they realize we're cousins?"

"I give it about two days" she nodded. I led her up to my room."dark as ever, I see" Shadow said. I nodded.

Robin led every one up to the common room. Wade had put the mask back on, he sat on the floor and played with a knife while waiting on the heros to show. Batman ,Flash and Green Lantern walked in twenty minutes later. The three heros immediately looked at Wade. Wade waved at them and put the knife into his belt.

"Robin I thought you said their were two people."Batman said

"There is. The girl has a grudge against Green Lantern for some reason."the boy wonder replied. The gaze returned to Wade "one word. Shadow. Does that ring any bells"he asked. Flash looked at Green Lantern who was frozen in horror "dude who is she?"

"A one time ally to the Green Lantern Corps. Our leader got into an argument with her ,that was one mistake, and he won, his other mistake. She's a force to be messed with. Newer Lanterns are told to stay away from her, while the more experienced can fight her if they cross paths."

"But she's a teenager." Cyborg said "how old is she?"

"Don't know,but she can travel between she has done that in a few years, it drains to much of her energy to do so." The green lantern said

"That's only the tip of the iceberg"a voice said from the hall leading to the room. In walked Shadow next to her was Raven. Wade scrambled to his feet in case he needed to intervene.

"That's Shadow!"the flash exclaimed

"Yes I am, Flash. Batman."she nodded hello "lantern"she growled. The flash zipped over to her"hi"

"Hello"she said back in her usual demeanor"while I try to forget there's a lantern here. Would you all care to see my friends tricks?"

"Sure"flash nodded. "Deadpool."and she was immediately tossed a gun. She shot wade twice in the head and three times in the chest and torso. The only thing he did was take a step back so he didn't fall "hey guys"he said pulling up his mask and spitting the bullets into his hand. Batman's expression changed to one of shock then curiosity then back to the blank expression he normally had. Flash took the bullets from Deadpool and was looking at them, then looked at the holes that were healing up and his suit was repairing itself.

"So what can you do Miss Shadow?" Batman asked

"I can control the shadows and darkness. I can disappear in the dark and like Lantern said I can create portals. I have more power but those are the main ones."Shadow said making the Shadows around the dark knight move to make the Bat symbol on the wall.

**Shadow POV**

I looked at Raven telepathically asking_*can I tell them?*_

_*sure*_she responded

"I'm also Ravens cousin." I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the look on their faces.

"How?"Robin asked

"Wow, boy wonder I thought you were trained by the worlds best detective. Yet you didn't see the similarities. Trigon has a half brother named Azreal, I'm one of many. " I noticed I struck a nerve when I called Robin Boy Wonder.

**Wade POV**

"Since we're giving away name is Wade Wilson"I said taking the mask off. I saw shadow roll her eyes. Everyone was staring at me "what"

" never give your secret identity to anyone."Cyborg said

"I do, I don't have anyone they can hurt and I normally never take my mask off" I said

"It's true,he's even found a way to eat without taking it off."shadow said

"Wilson?"Robin asked. I nodded "yep"

"Are you related to Slade?"

"Ha. He wishes" I lied with ease,to tell you the truth readers,he's my long lost brother.

Robin nodded studying my face "dude if you stare any harder my face is going to catch on fire"I said and stared back at him. He blinked "ha. I win"I said. Flash,Cyborg and Beast boy chuckled. While robin and batman glared at me.

"So you've never been here before right?"robin asked.

"Never"I said

"So how do you know who Slade is?"he asked. I heard Shadow groan then left and went in the kitchen,she called "you all want to get comfortable that is a really really long story"

Everyone sat down on the couch, while I pulled up a chair and sat in it backwards.

"Ok to start. I'm Deadpool,I'm one of the many yet few beings who can't break this thing called the 4th wall. Please leave all questions till the end. There are normally one or two beings per universe who can do this. It's like an awareness no one else notices. I use mine to get info on people and comic books." I pull a teen Titan comic out of one of my pouches and flipped to a page where they were fighting Slade and showed them" because of this, I also know your real names,but I'm not going to say them. By the way, Flash back in my world,theirs this guy named Quicksilver. I would die to know which of you is faster."I pulled out a batman comic, flash comics, even a green lantern comic and gave it to them. Shadow screamed from the kitchen,I got up and ran in there,with every one behind I saw why she screamed she was standing face to face with Sorcerer Supreme. I almost screamed too. He looked at me "you are causing a disturbance in the rift between worlds. You need to come with me."he said. Next thing I knew was on the floor,he looked up at Shadow who Smiled "so are you Strange. Wade time for us to go,it was a pleasure seeing you all."and with that Strange took us home.

Robin POV

"What just happened?"I asked

"Sorcerer Supreme, a magic being. Took them home" green lantern said"But I have a feeling we will be seeing them again."


End file.
